Another Perspective
by Luiz4200
Summary: Set after PoA. Vernon Dursley learned about Sirius Black being innocent and reacts in a way that makes Harry see things under another perspective.
1. Couldn't or Wouldn't

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Another Perspective**

**Chapter 1: Couldn't or Wouldn't**

Vernon Dursley was angry. That was not unusual by itself. The odd part was that his nephew Harry Potter wasn't the source of Vernon's anger this time. He was angry because his son Dudley's school stated Dudley needed a diet and Dudley's mother was forcing the whole family into the diet as well so their _'Little Dudders'_ wouldn't feel so bad. Not wanting to subsist on 'rabbit food', Vernon snuck his way for a midnight snack. He didn't fear being caught. If anyone missed the food he ate, he could always blame the boy. Speaking of the devil, when Vernon walked in front of Harry's bedroom, he heard the boy yelling during his sleep. Given Mr. Dursley's motive to stay awake at that hour, he was compelled to ignore the boy in favor of a decent meal but he couldn't ignore what Harry was shouting.

'_Please, Minister!' Harry pleaded. 'Sirius is innocent! Peter Pettigrew is alive! Headmaster, there must be something you can do!'_

Hearing about Sirius Black, the notorious murderer, being innocent, Vernon Dursley entered Harry's room. "Wake up, boy." Vernon ordered.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare, boy." Vernon answered.

"Really?" Harry asked, wondering why his uncle cared.

"Yes, boy." Vernon maliciously answered. "You were shouting something about your godfather being _innocent_."

Now Harry was worried. If the Dursleys found out Sirius Black was innocent, Harry would no longer be able to use his godfather as leverage. However, Vernon's reaction was far from expected. "If not for the fact that godfather of yours is a wanted fugitive, would he have taken you in, boy?"

"Yes." Harry simply answered, wondering about Vernon's point.

"Good." Vernon replied. "And what's he been charged with?"

"Helping Voldemort to kill my parents and causing a blast that killed Peter Pettigrew and several mu… normal people." Harry answered.

Vernon shuddered at this point. "And what makes you sure he's innocent?"

"I saw Peter Pettigrew alive at the end of my third year at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Then who or what makes your lot so sure this Pettigrew fellow is dead?" Vernon asked in confusion.

"Peter Pettigrew left a finger at the crime scene and then everyone assumed Sirius obliterated the rest of him." Harry answered.

"Who else saw Pettigrew alive?" Vernon asked.

"My best friend Hermione Granger and Professor Lupin did it, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered.

"Well, boy, I understand if you and one of your fellow students wouldn't be taken seriously while claiming a person long believed to be dead is actually alive but, couldn't this Professor Lupin confirm it?" Vernon asked.

"Professor Lupin was friends with my godfather and, even if nobody took that in consideration, he wouldn't be taken seriously because of a secret that made him lose his job when it came to light." Harry explained.

"Which secret?" A now worried Vernon Dursley asked.

"He's a werewolf." Vernon was now somewhat relieved. Even that could arguably be more normal than what he was thinking.

Vernon was now thinking about what to do. "Boy, after that incident two years ago, I asked Petunia to tell me all she knew about the laws from your lot and she told me about a Department of Magical Law Enforcement that, as the name suggests, is responsible for making sure your lot's laws are properly enforced. You'll use that blasted owl of yours to send them a message requesting for the records of your godfather's trial. If they're dismissing the new evidence, we'll search through his case to see if the evidence originally presented against him left grounds for an appeal. Given the nature of the charges against him, it's likely the authorities and whoever your godfather relied on for defense didn't think straight back then."

"Why bothering, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, not having any hopes. "Professor Dumbledore said there wasn't anything he could do."

"The question is: Was there nothing he _could_, or nothing he_ would_ do?" Vernon maliciously asked.

"Do you think he just pretended to believe me to spare more arguing?" Harry asked, wondering why anyone would think Dumbledore could have helped but lied about it.

"I believe that, regardless of your godfather being guilty or not, Dumbledore would lift no finger to help him so that you'd never leave us until you became of age." Vernon Dursley replied, shocking Harry.

"How dare you?" An outraged Harry asked. "Headmaster Dumbledore would never do anything like that."

"Boy, it's time you know why my wife and I were burdened with you." Vernon replied.

"My parents were killed; my godfather wrongly imprisoned; and you both were my only family left. What else is there to be known?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That madman who killed your parents did what he did because of some stupid prophecy that made him believe you'd have the power to defeat him." Vernon explained. "According to Dumbledore, the madman offered to spare your mother if she stood aside and let him kill you and, when she refused and got herself killed for this, she triggered some ancient magic that keeps you safe from the madman and anybody else willing to follow him." Vernon then gave Harry some time to think about all he's already been told. Harry then remembered the memory the dementors made him see. "Dumbledore stated that ancient magic will keep you safe from them until you become of age but you need to live with somebody linked by blood to your mother until then so this protection won't wear off earlier."

"Even if Dumbledore would still let some mysterious magic make him believe I'd better off with you than an innocent Sirius Black, he'd never knowingly let an innocent man be wrongfully branded a criminal if he could help." Harry defended his Headmaster.

"Fine, let's just say the old crackpot really couldn't do anything to help your godfather." Vernon conceded. "Why should it mean there isn't anyone who can?"

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore is quite respected in the Wizarding World." Harry said, for the first time ever thinking of his Uncle as actual family. "He's a Grand Sorcerer, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot; and Minister Fudge usually asks for this advice, albeit he didn't seem to do it this time."

"And who's this Minister Fudge you speak of, boy?" Vernon asked, wondering if Fudge is the Minister Harry was mentioning in the nightmare.

"The Minister of Magic, Uncle Vernon." Harry explained. "He refused to consider the possibility of Sirius being innocent."

"Harry, with or without the freakishness, this Minister Fudge is a politician." Vernon explained, fighting the urge to rant about freaks in the Government. "Like most politicians, he's probably more concerned about appearances than justice."

Considering what Fudge told Dumbledore and Hagrid to justify arresting the latter last year, Harry was sure his uncle was right. "Harry, Petunia told me about a bookstore where students buy the books they need to attend classes. When possible, go there and buy books of your lot's law." Vernon ordered. "You'll need them to help you adjust to their world even if they don't help you to clear your godfather's name. Also, ask your friends if their lot has anything like barristers or solicitors. If so, we'll hire one to help your godfather. Harry, I usually wouldn't spend a penny of my hard-earned money on your freak stuff but, given the circumstances, I think I might spare a hundred pounds for your law books."

Still not trusting his Uncle to tell him about the gold his parents left him, Harry accepted Vernon's offer.

**Please review.**


	2. What? No Trial?

**Chapter 2: What? No Trial?**

Harry had just finished writing a letter to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asking for the records on Sirius Black's trial when an owl showed up with a box of candy and messages from Harry's best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. After reading the notes, he told the owl. "Pig, you couldn't have come at a better time. I was about to write letters to Ron and Hermione. Would you mind waiting until I write them so you deliver them?" Harry's own owl hooted in protest. "I already need you to deliver a request to the Ministry, Hedwig." Harry defended himself and Hedwig accepted. After Harry gave his owl the request to be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he started writing a letter to Ron and Hermione.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_ Uncle Vernon learned about my godfather being innocent. He then gave me advice on how to help. I've already sent a letter to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement requesting for the records of Sirius Black's trial. Uncle Vernon also suggested I should buy books about Wizarding Law and that, even if it didn't help Sirius, it'd help me to know the magical law in order to live my adult life. Also, in the Muggle Britain, people who have problem with the law hire professionals known as solicitors or barristers. Are there similar professionals in the Wizarding World? If so, how and where do I find one?_

_ Signed,_

_ Harry James Potter_

After writing the letter, Harry asked Pig – short for Pigwidgeon – to deliver it. After sending Pig away, Harry saw his Uncle Vernon entering his room with a glass of water. "Harry, this is water with sugar." Vernon said. "I've watched at the telly it helps underfed children. I don't want to give that godfather of yours any kind of reason to accuse us of mistreatment. And, boy, I still don't trust that crackpot Headmaster of yours. Perhaps you should transfer yourself to another school."

"Mu… Normal school brings me bad memories, Uncle." Harry said, a little angry his Uncle would still try to suppress his magic.

"I meant another school of that kind, boy." Vernon replied, shocking Harry. "Are there others?"

"Of course there are, Harry." Vernon answered. "Don't you remember what that brute who told you about Dumbledore's school said?"

"He never mentioned any other magical school, Uncle Vernon."

"He said Hogwarts was the _best_, meaning there must be at least one other of that kind for a comparison." Vernon explained.

Harry couldn't believe himself. Three years in the Wizarding World and he just assumed Hogwarts was the only school. Well, he wouldn't transfer anyway but he felt himself a fool for believing there were no other magical schools.

"We can discuss it later, boy." Vernon stated. "You still need the law books. Do you also need a ride?"

"No, thanks, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered. "I can take the Knight Bus."

"I don't think they'd let unescorted minors use the bus." Vernon replied but then it kicked in. "Oh, you mean your lot's Knight Bus?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Vernon then gave Harry a hat. "You might be recognized as a convicted murderer's godson among your lot, boy." Vernon said. "You'd better use this to avoid recognition." He suggested and then told Harry to get back soon. Harry, for different reasons than the one Vernon stated, believed it a good idea to use that hat to avoid recognition. Harry then took the Knight Bus, where Stan Shunpike was glad to see "Neville Longbottom" again. Arriving at Diagon Alley, Harry bought all law books available. He then returned to Privet Drive.

Later on, Harry got a Ministry official letter. The envelope's sender side stated it came from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Excited, Harry opened the envelope and found documents and a letter signed by Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What Harry read shocked him the most.

_ Mr. Potter,_

_ The evidence gathered against Sirius Black has been declared so strong a trial was unnecessary to establish his guilt. Attached to this letter are copies of the records pertaining to the case. I hope they settle any doubts you might have. If you still have doubts, feel free to come to the Ministry Headquarters and talk to me in person._

_ Attentiously,_

_ Amelia Bones_

_ Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_ Ministry of Magic_

"No trial?" Vernon Dursley asked/shouted in outrage. "How many publicly contested convictions they must face until they understand trials must be held for everyone who pleads innocent to whatever they're charged with? I have no problem against hanging maniacs who have been properly tried and convicted but letting an accused man rot in prison without a trial?"

"What can we do, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in desperation.

"Like I suggested, boy, we could read the files to search for any grounds for an appeal." Vernon answered. "In the meantime, just in case those friends of yours still haven't sent their reply by the time we finish, we could read some laws."

Harry and Vernon then started reading the files. Vernon was the first one to point something irregular. "Look at this, boy! Dumbledore's testimony."

"So what?" Harry replied. "It's not Headmaster Dumbledore's fault Sirius and my parents decided not to tell him about the switch of Secret-Keepers."

"Either way, his testimony was about a conversation he held with your parents _before_ they asked your godfather to be their Secret-Keeper." Vernon explained. "Sure, it might prove they _intended_ to ask him to be the Secret-Keeper. However, there's a difference between this and establishing if Sirius Black agreed or not."

Harry nodded in agreement. He was now daring to hope again. Vernon then saw another odd thing. "Harry, is this Fudge listed as a witness the same Minister Fudge you told me about?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered. "He worked at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes back then and was sent to the crime scene."

"He's probably afraid some skeleton in his closet will show up if that godfather of yours is cleared." Vernon commented and then grunted "Politicians." They then kept reading the files and reached the part about the confrontation with Peter Pettigrew. "Look at this: witnesses claimed to have heard a Peter Pettigrew shouting that Sirius was the Secret-Keeper and nobody ever suspects Pettigrew might have been lying or mistaken."

"There was no honest mistake!" Harry shouted.

"Remember what I've told about what to do with that Minister ignoring the new evidence, boy?" Vernon asked. "If it won't be allowed in the due process, we'll just look for grounds for doubt from the original evidence. If that evidence is unable to exclude the scenario of Peter Pettigrew being the real culprit _and_ the scenario of Peter Pettigrew being just mistaken, let's exploit both and hope he'll introduce the new evidence to exclude one."

"They won't listen to anyone suggesting Pettigrew was the real traitor, Uncle Vernon." Harry sadly stated. "Until he's found, everyone will believe Sirius killed him and several mu, er, normal people with an explosion."

Vernon then kept reading the files. "Boy, by what I read from the files, they just assume your godfather caused the explosion. And they can't be sure Pettigrew died just because they found a finger of his at the crime scene. He could have just dropped that finger and used some magic to vanish while the witnesses weren't looking. Explosions tend to make witnesses turn away in terror."

Harry sure hoped this Amelia Bones saw this that way.

**Please review.**


	3. At the Ministry

**Chapter 3: At the Ministry**

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter felt happy to have Vernon Dursley for Uncle. Sure, Uncle Vernon was just interested in having someone to take him away but at least there was a new hope for Sirius. While Harry was reading criminal laws, Vernon was reading laws concerning wizarding children.

"Vernon, are you really getting involved with the boy's freakishness?" Petunia angrily asked.

"It'll be worth it when the boy leaves us." Vernon grunted in reply. "Then we can pretend magic isn't real like we did before the old meddling coot left the boy with us."

"Uncle Vernon, I found something!" Harry exclaimed. "Any wizard or witch who believes the evidence held as grounds to declare anyone guilty of any wizarding law-breaking shouldn't be enough to warrant a conviction may request an appeal."

"Not so fast, boy." Uncle Vernon replied. "Your lot has a law stating no underage wizards may request anything from the Ministry without permission from their magical guardians."

"No problem, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. "I'll send Sirius an owl asking him to sign me a permission to appeal his case."

"What?" Petunia asked in shock. "He's a wanted fugitive and yet he retains his status as your magical guardian?"

"He was never properly convicted, Aunt Petunia." Harry explained.

"The law is quite clear on that, boy." Uncle Vernon stated. "A written permission's authenticity may be challenged unless it's goblin-certified, whatever that means."

"I'll ask Sirius when I ask him for the permission." Harry replied.

After Harry sent a letter via owl to Sirius, Harry received letters from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm surprised your Uncle decided to help you consider what you usually say about him. Or at least I was until I remembered Sirius intends to take you in. As for your questions, I've read a guide of wizarding professions and I've found nothing similar to the muggle world's solicitors and barristers. I'll read all I know about wizarding law to help Sirius. I remember reading something about requesting for an appeal but we're underage. I suggested Ron to ask his Dad to do so._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Then Harry read Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_ I've tried to ask my parents to request for an appeal but Dad is afraid of losing his job and Mum believes Snape was right about Sirius confounding us. Percy is already of age but he just started working at the Ministry. Sorry, mate._

_ Signed,_

_ Ron Weasley_

As the days passed, Harry and his friends exchanged more letters. Harry told them the details of Sirius Black's trial-less conviction. Hermione was outraged someone could have been forced to spend years in Azkaban without a trial and decided to research all accused Death Eaters sent to Azkaban. Eventually, Harry got Sirius' reply. It was an envelope containing a letter and another envelope.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_ Rather than just allowing you to request an appeal for me, I'm granting you permission to emancipate yourself. To have my permission goblin-certified, you need to take it to Gringotts so a Goblin will analyze it. To erase any doubts, I've place some drops of my blood at the permission. Don't open the other envelope until you take it to the Goblins._

_ Your Godfather,_

_ Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

Harry then took a Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where he walked from until he reached Gringotts. There, Harry approached the same teller booth Harry and Hagrid approached back when Harry was eleven years old. "May I help you?" A goblin asked.

Harry then produced the envelope. "I need you to verify the authenticity of the letter inside this envelope."

"Well, Mr. Potter, usually, we'd charge five Galleons but, for such an important customer as yourself, we'll do it for one Galleon." The goblin answered with a sneer. Harry then handed the envelope and pulled a Galleon from his pockets. The goblin was shocked (even if they don't show it) as he read the letter. "Mr. Potter, I know our kind doesn't take sides in any human conflict but I must ask: why would you accept anything from the man who betrayed your parents to their killer?"

"He didn't betray them." Harry explained. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and framed Sirius. I need my emancipation to be allowed to call for an appeal."

The goblin then caused the letter to glow. The letter then gained a new symbol. "This is the goblin certificate of authenticity. The letter is valid. All you have to do is raise your wand and say _'I, Harry James Potter, with authorization from my magical guardian Sirius Orion Black, declare myself a legal adult under British Wizarding Law. So mote it be!'_."

Harry did as instructed and then glowed for three seconds. After that, the goblin gave Harry a copy of the letter. "The original must stay here for safety purposes. You can have this goblin-certified copy and show it to anyone who challenges your emancipation. Now, Mr. Potter, do you still have your vault key?" Harry tried to reach for it but couldn't find it. "Don't bother trying, Mr. Potter. Now you're an adult under Wizarding Law, all the contents of your trust fund vault were transferred to the Potter Family's main vault. Mr. Potter, I know you must be eager to clear your godfather's name, but I insist you first take a look at the main vault and check the records."

Not believing Sirius Black's whereabouts could be found in the meantime, Harry agreed and then Griphook was called to escort Harry into another ride in a Gringotts cart. This time, they went even deeper than the first one. At some point they crossed a waterfall. "What was that, Griphook?" Harry asked.

"That was the thief's downfall, Mr. Potter." Griphook explained. "Had you been a magically disguised imposter, it'd have revealed your true looks. It's a standard procedure for anyone going to visit the deeper vaults."

As they left the cart, the spotted a dragon. "This dragon is partially blind, Mr. Potter, and is even more ferocious because of that. But we have the means to control it. He knows what to expect when we bring the clankers." Griphook then pulled what Harry believed to be clankers and made noises that scared the dragon away.

They then arrived at the main Potter Vault. "Uh, I don't have a key to this vault." Harry stated.

"This vault does not require any, Mr. Potter." Griphook explained. "I'll just press the palm of any of my hands into the door and it'll open." As the door opened, Harry was surprised that vault had enough gold to make the previous one pale in comparison.

As Harry entered the vault, he noticed Griphook didn't. "I can't enter a vault without the owner's permission, Mr. Potter."

"Must that permission be written?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter. All you need to do is mention the permission-giving while inside Gringotts and goblin magic will recognize it."

"In that case, Griphook, I give you permission to enter this vault. So mote it be!"

"You didn't have to mention the last part but thank you, Mr. Potter." Griphook replied as he entered. "Now I'm here, I may tell you about the most important and vital parts of your inheritance. Mr. Potter, would you please pick up that box over there?"

Harry did as asked and Griphook opened the box. It contained three rings. "The one in the middle is the Potter Family ring, Mr. Potter. As the last Potter heir, you may wear it and become Lord Potter, gaining a vote at the Wizengamot." The only reason Harry understood that was his research to help on Sirius Black's case. "And yes, you'd be able to use that vote in the appeal case." Griphook stated, understanding what Harry was concerned about. "The ring came back here after your Grandfather's demise. Your father was supposed to wear it but he was in hiding at the time. The ring in the left is reserved for Lady Potter. Once you get married or engaged, you must give your partner that ring so even the most arrogant pureblood will know they can't harm her without insulting your family. The other ring is a proxy ring. Any adult wizard or witch you give this ring will be allowed to represent the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter during any Wizengamot session you miss or you decide to let the proxy represent either way. Oh, and your godfather might be unaware of this since he was in Azkaban when his Grandfather Arcturus Black passed away, Sirius Black became the new Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Since there's no proviso from either your godfather or his Grandfather regarding who gets to be his proxy, his next of kin is entitled to the post. Since he had no wife or children of his own, your status as his godson qualifies you. Because you were underage without any wizard or witch raising you, the Black seat remained unrepresented ever since Arcturus Black's death."

"I'll gladly act as a proxy for my godfather until he is free to take upon his role as head of his family or decides to name another proxy." Harry replied.

"In that case, Lord Potter, we must inform the goblin in charge of the Black accounts so he'll give you the Black proxy ring." Griphook replied.

Harry then received said ring. "Thank you. Does anyone here know a safer and faster way than the Knight Bus to reach the Ministry Headquarters?"

"We can make a portkey to the front of the building, Lord Potter." Griphook stated. "We can't make a portkey to get you inside the building because it'd be a violation of a treaty between wizards and goblins."

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked, much to the annoyance of the goblins.

"A portkey, Lord Potter, is anything enchanted to take its holder from a place to another." Griphook explained. "They can be either touch-activated, voice-activated or time-activated. We can make it work only once or for as many times as you activate it. Are you interested?"

Harry thought before answering. "I'll want a voice-activated portkey to the Ministry that only works once."

"That'll be ten Galleons, Lord Potter." Griphook explained. "If I may be frank, Lord Potter, I suggest you buy new robes for your Wizengamot meetings. Many wizards there make a big deal out of this."

After paying for the portkey, which happened to be the very same receipt for acquiring it, Harry took on the advice and went back to Madam Malkin's. After buying robes for Wizengamot meetings, Harry took the portkey to the Ministry building. As he prepared himself to enter, he remembered his Uncle Vernon learned from Aunt Petunia that all wizards and witches visiting the Ministry must present their wands as proof of identity. He then entered and, as expected, a receptionist asked him to show his wand. To say she was shocked was an understatement. "L-Lord Potter?"

"Exactly. I am here to see the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's expecting me." Harry answered as he showed Amelia Bones' letter. The receptionist then directed Harry to Amelia's office.

Amelia Bones didn't know what to make of the new development. Not much time after she sent Harry that reply regarding his godfather's case, she was informed by Gringotts that Sirius Black, the most notorious Death Eater to be ever known, signed a goblin-certified document authorizing Harry to become an emancipated minor and Harry accepted it. She was wondering what the Potter Family's betrayer could hope to gain by convincing their son to emancipate himself. She then saw her secretary entering her office. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Madam, but Lord Harry Potter is here to see you."

"It better not be a joke." She admonished. Harry then entered. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to request an appeal for my godfather Sirius Orion Black, Madam Bones." Harry replied with a formal tone.

"Lord Potter, why would you want so?" A confused Amelia Bones asked. "In fact, why would you act as a proxy for the man who betrayed your parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Sirius Black is innocent." Harry answered. "Peter Pettigrew framed him."

"No, Lord Potter." Amelia replied. "Minister Fudge informed me Black confounded you."

"Fudge was only quick to believe that to avoid admitting an innocent man stayed years in Azkaban without even a trial." Harry replied. "Keeping appearances was his justification to send Hagrid to Azkaban during the chamber incident."

"Fudge won't allow you, Ms. Granger or lycanthrope Lupin to claim to have seen Peter Pettigrew alive." Amelia Bones stated. She already started to understand why Harry could believe Black might have been innocent.

"I know." Harry stated. "That's why I'm requesting an appeal instead of a trial. I want it officially stated the evidence originally gathered against Lord Sirius Orion Black shouldn't have been considered enough to warrant conviction for any crime."

Amelia Bones was shocked at this but soon regained her formal way. "Lord Potter, although I fail to see how you expect to convince anyone of that, it's within your rights to try, so I'll add it to the topics to be discussed at the next Wizengamot meeting." She then produced a file. "This contains the time of the next meeting and a list of the other topics to be discussed at the meeting. It self updates to inform about new topics. The other Lords and Ladies will soon be informed."

"Thank you, Madam Bones."

After Harry left, we returned to the Dursleys for a last time to gather his stuff and say goodbye. "Well, Uncle, thank you for helping me."

"Anything to get rid of you, boy." Vernon grunted. "What do I tell the freaks if they come asking for you?"

"Sirius Black inherited his family's home and I'm living there until I get a place of my own." Harry explained and then turned his attention to Dudley. "Good luck with your diet, Dudley. Your parents have been forcing me into it for the whole time I lived with you."

"Are you treating me like a freak, Dad?" Dudley sobbed. Harry laughed while he left.

One week later, the Wizengamot meeting took place. "Before we start, I need to inform two new changes within this august body." Amelia Bones announced. "Lord Harry James Potter, with permission from his magical guardian, became a legal adult and claimed his lordship and the Potter Family's seat." The others started murmuring about this.

"He can't do that!" Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, exclaimed. "Sirius Black betrayed the Potters."

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, stood up. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, Sirius Black has never been officially confirmed guilty of treason in any trial nor has he renounced his right to plead his case in a trial. Because of that and the fact no other wizard or witch became Harry Potter's magical guardian, Sirius Black remained his magical guardian and his authorization to Harry Potter's emancipation is legit."

"For the second change, as the next of kin to the current Lord Black, Lord Potter will act in this meeting as a proxy for him." Amelia announced.

"I protest!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. "Lord Black has no wife and children and his brother is no longer among us, which makes my wife, as his cousin, his next of kin."

"Overruled." Amelia replied. "Lord Potter is Lord Black's godson and this is closer than any cousin."

Malfoy frowned but made no further protests.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, given the priority of Lord Potter's request, I move to make it the first topic to be discussed at this meeting." Amelia proposed. "All in favor raise your wands." Most people in the Wizengamot seemed to want to end that as soon as possible. "You may lower your wands now. Now all against, please raise your wands." Only Dolores Umbridge and Bartemius Crouch voted against it. "It's official: Sirius Black's appeal will be the first topic of the day. Lord Potter, you may start arguing your case."

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry replied. "In the first place, I'd like to call the attention of everyone to the fact the only reason everyone believes my godfather betrayed my parents to You-Know-Who (Harry decided it was no time to shock the Wizengamot with the mention of 'Voldemort') is the unproven assumption he was their Secret-Keeper."

"It was not unproven, Lord Potter." Fudge replied. "Albus Dumbledore provided testimony confirming it."

"His testimony might confirm my parents _intended_ to ask Sirius Black to be their Secret-Keeper but, being about a conversation held with them _before_ they asked him to, that testimony doesn't tell us if he agreed or not." Harry argued and all Lords and Ladies seemed to have seen Harry's point.

Fudge was nervous. "Well, several witnesses heard Peter Pettigrew shouting that Black was the Secret-Keeper."

"How can anyone be sure Peter Pettigrew wasn't mistaken?" Harry asked. "Or that he wasn't lying?" He then noticed everyone staring at him. "Like Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew also was one my father saw as a friend."

"Lord Potter, it's quite known Sirius Black murdered Peter Pettigrew and several muggles with a Blasting Hex." Fudge stated. "All was left of Peter Pettigrew was a finger."

"There's no solid evidence stating who cast which spell, Minister." Harry replied. "Sirius Black might have just deflected a spell Peter Pettigrew tried to kill him with. Or Peter Pettigrew might have caused the explosion and left that finger to fake his death."

Everyone in the Wizengamot (except for Dumbledore) looked at Harry like he grew another head. (And he didn't know enough about magic to be sure it was impossible) "Lord Potter, shouldn't the Priori Incantatum be enough proof of who cast the Blasting Hex?" Lady Augusta Longbottom asked.

"There's no mention of a Priori Incantaum in the reports, Madam." Harry replied, wondering what a Priori Incantatum was.

Furious, she stared at Bartemius Crouch, who headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back in the day. "There were no doubts about Black being guilty." Crouch pleaded.

"The Aurors who arrested Sirius Black should have performed the Priori Incantatum on his wand and Pettigrew's or explained why it wasn't possible." Augusta angrily replied, unknowingly giving Harry an idea of what the Priori Incantatum was. "It's no wonder there are people doubting Sirius Black's guilt and able to put a good case convincing me to give him the benefit of doubt."

"Lady Longbottom, Lord Potter is only defending Black because the murderer bewitched him into thinking he saw Pettigrew alive." Fudge pleaded.

"Alleged Pettigrew sightings have nothing to do with the validity of the points made by Lord Potter even if they're somehow the reason he decided to make such points in the first place." Augusta Longbottom counter-argued. "And who cast the diagnosis spell to confirm Lord Potter was magically-induced into believing Peter Pettigrew was alive?"

"Potions Master Severus Snape did it, Lady Longbottom." Fudge answered.

"Snape?" She asked in outrage. "Everyone knows he's a Death Eater who only avoided Azkaban because Albus Dumbledore confirmed he turned on them and spied for us! Not to mention he hated Sirius Black even before this! He might have lied!"

Harry was furious now. Dumbledore could have told Fudge that. Fudge was quite nervous now. "Is there anything anyone has to say about this topic?" As nobody said anything, Fudge then called for votes. "All who believe the evidence presented against Sirius Black shouldn't have been considered enough to confirm he was the Potters' Secret-Keeper raise your wands." While most did, Fudge still called for votes against. "Now all who believe the evidence presented against Sirius Black shouldn't have been declared enough to confirm he caused the blast that was reported as the cause of death of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles raise your wands." Fudge got a similar result this time. "Now all who believe the evidence against Sirius Black shouldn't be considered enough to confirm Peter Pettigrew died raise your wands." It was a considerably smaller difference but it also passed. "It's official. Sirius Black is hereby declared innocent of all crimes he's been charged with in 1981 and Peter Pettigrew didn't die in the explosion that took place in the First day of November, 1981. Compensation will be deposited at Sirius Black's Gringotts vault. According to the law, any wizard who's not given any signs of life for the last seven years is officially declared dead. As such, I move to declare Peter Pettigrew died in the First day of November, 1988."

"Witnesses saw Peter Pettigrew alive the day Buckbeak was to be executed." Harry replied. "I was one of them."

Not wanting to face another voting humiliation, Fudge agreed to declare Peter Pettigrew alive and wanted for questioning. "Now, for the next topic, a proposed Educational Decree allowing the Ministry of Magic to appoint teachers for any teaching post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Headmaster is unable to provide a candidate for."

Augusta Longbottom, who drafted the law, argued the alleged curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post drove Dumbledore so out of options he hired a werewolf to teach during last year (which Harry didn't consider a good argument) and the werewolf's predecessor was a useless braggart who only got the job for applying when nobody else other than Snape dared to (which Harry recognized as a good point). The law passed as the votes for it outnumbered the votes against by one vote. Harry's vote counted for two as he voted in name of both the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. As that meeting ended, Fudge was sweating stunners and glad nobody called for a vote of no confidence.

As Harry was now going home, Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, my, boy, what was that?" Dumbledore asked with a reproving sound.

"Well, Headmaster, when I told Uncle Vernon about Sirius Black being innocent, he made me realize that you not being able to do anything about the case didn't mean nobody else could." Harry explained.

"Lord Potter, I'm glad it all ended well but, I think you should have consulted me before." Dumbledore stated.

"And I think I should have been informed about a lordship being part of my inheritance back when I was informed about the Wizarding World, Headmaster." Harry coldly replied.

"You already had too much to worry about with Voldemort trying to kill you, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "And why didn't you mention his name?"

"It was not time to shock people." Harry explained. "And why wasn't Sirius allowed a trial before?"

"Harry, I admit I shouldn't have condoned Bartemius Crouch's decision but I was so sure Sirius was guilty and would be able to bribe his way out of Azkaban." Dumbledore explained.

"And why couldn't you do anything for Sirius back when he was locked up at the tower?" Harry explained. "You're influential. And what was that about Snape being a Death Eater? Whatever a Death Eater is."

"Death Eaters are how Voldemort's followers are called, Harry, and Severus Snape was a Death Eater until he became a spy for the light."

"You could persuade the Wizarding World into pardoning a confirmed Death Eater but couldn't persuade the Minister into allowing Sirius a trial?" Harry asked. "I'm starting to believe Uncle Vernon was right about you not _wanting_ to help Sirius so I'd stay isolated from the Wizarding World during summer."

"What?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"This experience made me see things under another perspective, Headmaster." Harry simply replied.

**Please review. Sorry this chapter became longer than usual.**


	4. At Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 4: At Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

After getting his godfather's trial-less conviction overturned, Harry Potter went to said godfather's family home at Grimmauld Place. As he entered, he found the place cleaner than last time. "Dobby and Kreacher worked a lot from the first time I came." Harry commented to himself.

**Flashback**

_ Harry was surprised at the sight of a manor seemingly appearing from nowhere. As he looked around, he noticed the muggles nearby acted like they didn't see it. Harry reasoned some magic saw to it they couldn't. Not wanting to be seen, Harry entered the house. Inside, he was "greeted" by a very nasty elf. "Who are you? How did you enter the home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"_

_Harry decided it was time to be formal again. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, proxy and next of kin to the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Harry said and then showed the Black proxy ring._

"_My Lord, Kreacher is sorry for his rudeness!" Kreacher pleaded. "But who's that Head you act as a proxy to? Kreacher believed the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black remained unheaded ever since Master Arcturus' death."_

"_My godfather Sirius Orion Black." Harry answered._

"_What?" Harry heard two voices shouting._

"_Who else said that, Kreacher?"_

"_I said." Harry heard a woman answer from… a portrait?_

"_How did that blood-traitor son of mine become the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" The woman asked in outrage. "The last I heard about him was him being sent to Azkaban because some fools thought he finally sided with the Dark Lord like he should!"_

"_What?" Harry was shocked. "You actually wanted your son to be a criminal?"_

"_It's no crime to serve the Dark Lord!" She shouted. "It's a privilege!"_

"_You must be the Black Sheep in your family, Ma'am." Harry dryly commented._

"_Actually, he's the White Sheep, boy." She replied. "Sirius betrayed our family's expectations when he aligned himself to the Light and is now rotting in Azkaban for this. Serves him right."_

"_Actually, he escaped last year and I'm working on an appeal to have Sirius declared innocent." Harry replied._

"_Good." She commented. "That'll show any child of Dark families they won't be welcome into the Light."_

_Not wanting to hear anything from her again, Harry directed his attention to Kreacher. "Kreacher, how many other elves work at this residence?"_

"_None, Master." Kreacher answered, feeling disgusted at the idea of calling Harry 'Master'._

"_Then I see keeping this house clean is too much for only one elf." Harry commented._

"_Don't say that, Master." Kreacher desperately pleaded. "Kreacher will clean Black Manor! Kreacher is a good elf!"_

"_I wish Dobby was here." Harry commented and then a POP was heard. "Did Master Harry call Dobby?"_

"_Dobby? How did you know?"_

"_Elves can fell when their master calls."_

"_But I'm not your master. Am I?"_

"_Dobby is free but Dobby wishes to be bound to Harry Potter."_

**Flashback ends**

Dobby then apparated in front of Homer. "Welcome home, Master Harry!" The elf eagerly said.

"Hello, Dobby. Where's Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is keeping Mistress Walburga's personal belongings safe, Master Harry."

"Walburga?"

"It's Lord Black's mother's name." Dobby explained.

"Dobby, is there any way I can regularly communicate with my godfather without having to wait for each other's owls?" Harry asked. "I wanted to tell him the good news."

"There's a set of two-way mirrors in the house, Master Harry Potter." Dobby answered and then explained how they worked.

"Is there a faster way than an owl to send my godfather a mirror than using Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Where is Lord Black now?" Dobby asked, suggesting he needed to know it to provide an answer to Harry's question.

"I have no idea, Dobby."

"In that case, the only way is Kreacher taking mirror to Lord Black." Dobby explained. "As his house elf, Kreacher can quickly locate his master regardless of where master is."

Harry then instructed Kreacher, who begrudgingly took the mirror to his master. "Kreacher, what're you doing here?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Master Harry told Kreacher to hand blood traitor master a two-way mirror." Kreacher grunted and then gave the mirror.

"How did he meet you, Kreacher?" Sirius asked while fearing for the answer.

"As your proxy and next of kin, Harry Potter can use anything of yours which sadly includes Mistress' home and Kreacher ever since your Grandfather passed away." Kreacher explained.

"How did I inherit it?" Sirius asked. "I thought I was disowned."

"The more traitors like you deserve it, the magic governing the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black prohibits disowning anyone from the male line." Kreacher explained. "You're the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Oh, Mistress Walburga would be so disgusted her blood traitor son usurped the title."

"Is Harry at the Black family home, Kreacher?"

"Yes, the filthy half-blood is befouling the Noble and Most…"

"Just get back there and tell him I got the mirror!" Sirius shouted, tired of Kreacher's rants. Kreacher then left. Sirius didn't know what to think. He didn't like the idea of Harry being at his family home. That place brought him bad memories. He then decided to activate the mirror. "Hi, Sirius." Harry answered from the other side.

"Prongslet, how're things back home?" Sirius asked. "Are you emancipated now?"

"Yes, and I've been at my first Wizengamot meeting." Harry gladly answered. "Sirius, you're now a free man and Peter Pettigrew has been declared alive."

"I'm curious, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "When I invited you to live with me, you were eager to leave your Uncle and your Aunt despite hardly knowing me. Why is that?"

"Well, uh…"

"Harry." Sirius adopted a more strict tone. "I knew them back from my pre-Azkaban time and they seemed to hate magic. What did they do to you?"

"They're not so bad, Sirius. Uncle Vernon helped me to clear your name." Harry answered, hoping Sirius wouldn't get in trouble with the Ministry.

"How did he do so, Prongslet?" A skeptic Sirius asked. Harry then told about the tips Vernon gave. "Well, Prongslet, I can't say I disagree with Dursley in that bit about Dumbledore. His habit of keeping things to himself didn't bother me in the past but now I realize he's manipulative enough to have been a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. He'd let the Wizarding World believe me a Death Eater if it somehow helped to stop Voldemort for good."

"Sirius, your Mum will love knowing you said that." Harry commented, to Sirius' shock.

"Harry, why do you speak of her on present time?" Sirius asked. "The old banshee…"

"Is still screaming from a portrait at the ancestral home." Harry replied.

"I should have known it'd take more than death to get rid of her." Sirius muttered. "Anyway, if you're living at the Black family home, avoid touching anything you find there until I arrive. My family liked to collect very nasty stuff."

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was musing over the newestdevelopment when Severus Snape interrupted him. "Headmaster, did the brat really persuade the Wizengamot into pardoning Black?"

"No, Severus." Dumbledore answered. "Technically the Wizengamot declared Sirius innocent."

"Did they actually believe the brat saw Peter Pettigrew alive?" Snape asked in shock.

"Actually, he convinced them the evidence originally presented against Sirius shouldn't have been enough to convict him." Dumbledore explained. "And then he told about having seen Peter Pettigrew alive."

"I'll make the Potter brat pay for this."

"You will not, Severus." Dumbledore replied. "He claimed his inheritance and can use the power of his lordship. You'd better finally let go of your resentment towards James Potter. Be glad he doesn't know your role in his parents' deaths."

"Headmaster, you will not…"

"Of course not, Severus." Dumbledore explained."But I'm afraid Sirius might tell Harry."

"And how do you propose Black would know if he wasn't a Death Eater?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"James and Lily might have told Sirius."

"Lily knew?" A shocked Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus. James and Lily knew."

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry decided to look around the manor and found the Black family tree. "What's this?"

"This is the tree of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Master Harry." Kreacher mumbled.

"What's with all these burnt spots, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Those are the faces of traitors who were wisely burnt off." Kreacher explained.

"I know what Sirius did but what about the others?"

"Mistress' own brother Alphard willed a lot of money to blood traitor Sirius. Marius Black was a squib. Andromeda Black married a mudblood."

"Are those the Malfoys?" Harry asked as he pointed at the faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes. The current Lady Malfoy not only has the honor of having been born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, but she also acts accordingly." Kreacher proudly answered.

"Are those Weasleys?"

"Not all Weasleys were blood traitors. Purebloods have been marrying among themselves so many times it's practically impossible to find an ancient family that's not related to any other." Kreacher explained. "The Potter family vault must have records showing how you're related to other families."

"What about those with skulls instead of faces?" Harry asked.

"Those are the deceased ones." Kreacher explained. "Oh, how Kreacher misses Master Regulus. That was a proper Black, unlike his blood-traitor brother."

Harry realized that was Sirius Black's brother. Harry already knew about the death but it felt more now that Harry knew the brother's name. "Kreacher, what happened to the Lestranges?"

"Being proper purebloods, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother tried to locate the Dark Lord." Kreacher explained. "Suspecting the Longbottoms might know the Dark Lord's whereabouts, the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior tried to torture the secret from them. They failed and were sent to Azkaban for life. At trial, Mistress Bellatrix voiced her hopes the Dark Lord would someday return and reward them for their loyalty. They failed but at least the scandal served to make Barty Senior fall from grace."

Harry couldn't help but agree with the last part but something worried him. "Longbottoms? As in Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, Kreacher believes the Longbottoms Kreacher mentioned before were parents of a Neville Longbottom."

"Are they, uh, dead?"

"No, they're still alive but the torture was so much they're still at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to recover, albeit nobody dares to hope they'll ever be able to leave." Kreacher grunted. Harry spent the rest of the night thinking over it.

**Please review.**


	5. The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup**

Sirius Black arrived at his family manor and was surprised he ever bothered to set foot there. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Prongslet, are you alright?" Sirius asked out of worry. "Did anything here hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Sirius." Harry replied.

"Mistress is hopeful your experience in Azkaban taught you children of Dark families will never be welcome to the Light." Kreacher commented.

"It sure did." Sirius replied, making Harry worried he'd support Voldemort as revenge.

"I'm glad to hear this, son." Sirius heard his mother's painting. "Will you promote pureblood supremacy as a true Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is expected to?"

"No, Mother." Sirius answered. "I'll just keep my godchild away from Dumbledore's influence."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You told me your Uncle Vernon suggested attending another wizarding school." Sirius answered. "I know I can't force you now you're emancipated but I believe you should consider your options. Which foreign languages do you know?"

"Uh, none."

"Then Beauxbatons is off." Sirius muttered.

"What's Beauxbatons?"

"It's France's best school of magic and one of the three best in Europe, with the other two being Durmstrang and Hogwarts." Sirius explained. "Durmstrang is also out since you don't speak German but you'd be better off not going there anyway. They teach the Dark Arts rather than just how to defend against them and their Headmaster is Igor Karkaroff, a Death Eater who made a deal with the Ministry to be released from Azkaban earlier than he should in exchange for revealing the names of other Death Eaters. Out of all Death Eaters who pledged loyalty to Voldemort, he's most likely the one who least wants his return."

"Why should I leave Hogwarts just because of Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "All my friends are there."

"Harry, while I was trying to find Pettigrew, I heard some stuff about trolls, Philosopher's Stone, a basilisk and even Voldemort being at Hogwarts." Sirius replied. "Care to explain?"

Not feeling like lying to Sirius, Harry told them about his first year and Voldemort possessing Quirrell, who died near the end of the year. Later, Harry told about the Chamber of Secrets. Sirius was horrified at the idea of the Monster of Slytherin being real and a basilisk albeit he agreed the last part shouldn't have surprised him, given how Salazar Slytherin was known as a Parselmouth and the main reason that ability was considered dark.

"And what about that rumor about you being a Parselmouth?"

"I didn't even know it was a rare thing among wizards until my second year." Harry explained.

"And everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin because of that?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "Did Dumbledore do anything to stop the rumors or the monster?"

"Well, he told me he believed in me."

"Did he do it in private or in public?"

"Hagrid barged in Headmaster Dumbledore's office to vouch for me but other than that it was in private." Harry answered.

"He should have done something in public." Sirius snapped. "And what did he do to stop the Monster?"

"He couldn't do anything because Lucius Malfoy persuaded the other Governors into suspending Dumbledore."

"Well, I suppose it excuses Dumbledore on that regard but, did he ever tell you why Voldemort wanted to kill you?"

"No, I never had any idea until Uncle Vernon told me and he only told me to explain how he could believe Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't help you." Harry answered.

"Professor Dumbledore should have told you at the end of your first year." Sirius replied and then gave Harry a pamphlet of Salem's Wizard School. "It's an all-boys school but the students occasionally interact with the girls from Salem's Witches School. I can't force you to attend since you're emancipated but I think you should consider it. Now, unless you decide to be a home-schooled kid for the rest of your education, you'll need a proxy to represent the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter during Wizengamot meetings. You may pick anyone you want but, as your godfather and magical next of kin, I'll be the proxy by default if you make no choice."

"It's okay, Sirius, you may be my proxy."

"Harry, you hardly know me!" Sirius exclaimed. "Don't you know any wizarding adult you'd trust more than you'd trust me?"

"No." Harry simply stated.

"In that case, let's go to the Ministry to make it known I'll act as your proxy for now on." Sirius replied. "Oh, and I've heard this year's Quidditch World Cup will take place in England. Let's talk to the Minister about a skybox. I'm sure he'd do anything to make up for the miscarriage of justice I suffered for all those years."

At the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge made a point to greet Harry Potter in person. "What could I do for the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Minister, my godson and I would like the best places available to watch the Quidditch World Cup." Sirius Black stated. Being such a suck-up, Fudge quickly agreed. "Also, we'd like to have it known I'll act as proxy for the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter while the current Lord Potter is attending school."

Fudge had trouble accepting the idea of a Black representing the Potters but had no choice but to accept it.

Days later, Sirius Black was showing Harry his family's camping tent. "Prongslet, this tent hasn't seen sunlight ever since the last time England hosted the Quidditch World Cup. I was just a small kid and it was one of the few quality times with my family where I could forget how dark they are."

"Off to the Apparition point, Sirius?"

"Well, Harry, while I don't mind you being that informal with me in private, I think you should call me Godfather or Lord Black while in public." Sirius suggested and then they left. Arriving at the pitch, Sirius and Harry met Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Hey, Crouch, what's like having a job where you can't send innocent people to Azkaban?"

"Black, you might have tricked Harry Potter into talking your way out of Azkaban, but it's just a matter of time until you're caught at some other wrongdoing." Crouch threatened.

"If you do, please send me back to my old cell." Sirius mockingly replied. "It has a nice view of your son's burial place."

"That's low even for you, Black!" Crouch exclaimed.

"Next time you'd better hold a trial!"

Fudge then appeared. "Crouch, Sirius, this is not a moment to fight. We're here to watch Ireland kick some Bulgarian's asses. Talking about Bulgarians, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic is trying to tell me something but I don't understand his language."

"I thought people who were in high places always knew English regardless of nationality." Sirius interrupted. "I bet the Bulgarian Minister was just pretending."

"Did I hear anything about a bet?" A new voice asked.

"Ludovic Bagman of the Wimbourne Wasps?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"I'm Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports now but it's always good to find a fan." Bagman replied. "But what was that about a bet?"

"Bagman, you should act with the decency one expects from the Ministry's high positions." Crouch scolded Bagman.

"Look who's talking." Sirius snorted.

Meanwhile, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger met them. "Hi, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hi, Ron. Hi, everyone."

"Harry, is that true?" Hermione hopefully asked. "You'll never have to return to the Dursleys ever again?"

"True. And perhaps I won't return to Hogwarts either." Harry replied, to everyone's shock.

"Black, you can't do this!" Fudge exclaimed in outrage.

"I know I can't." Sirius calmly replied. "Harry is an emancipated minor and can attend any wizarding school he chooses. He could even be home-schooled if he so desired. And it's _Lord_ Black to you."

"But why wouldn't you return to Hogwarts, Lord Potter?" Fudge asked in desperation. "Hogwarts is the safest school on Earth."

"How can you believe that after the last three years?" Harry asked in surprise. "Trolls, Voldemort, Basilisk, Voldemort, Dementors."

"Don't say the name!" Fudge shouted. "And some isolated incidents aren't reason not to return to Hogwarts."

"This is not all, Minister." Harry explained. "I'm not sure if I can trust Dumbledore after he said he couldn't help Sirius. I find it hard to believe that there wasn't anything he could do."

"Harry, if you leave Hogwarts, you'll miss the Triwizard Tournament." Fudge argued, surprising everyone.

"Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I've heard of a Triwizard Tournament that used to be held among Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but it was discontinued a few centuries ago because of the high mortality rate." Sirius intervened. "Wasn't it?"

"Well, it'd be a surprise but, we're reinstating it this year." Fudge replied.

"Well, that explains the requirement for ball robes this year." Sirius muttered.

"Thank you, Minister, but I don't want to risk my life again." Harry replied.

"There's no need to worry, Lord Potter." Fudge replied. "We added an age limit. Nobody under seventeen will be allowed entry in the tournament."

"With my luck, something might happen either way and I had enough." Harry stated.

Before anybody had a chance to reply, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic appeared. "Crouch, help me!" Fudge pleaded. "You speak his language."

Crouch then said something in Bulgarian and the Bulgarian Minister replied with something that meant _'I don't want anything to do with cretins who send people to prison without a trial'_. "Minister, I don't know what you said but it seems you put him in his place." Sirius commented. "Good work."

"Thank you, Lord Black." The Minister replied, much to Sirius Black's pleasure and the others' shock.

"You're welcome, Minister. And I'd like to introduce you my godson Lord Harry James Potter." Sirius replied.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, Lord Potter." The Minister said. "Now, I've heard you're considering transference to another school. Regretting not accepting to join a school from my country?"

"What're you talking about, Sir?" A confused Harry asked. "Hogwarts was the only wizarding school I ever got an acceptance letter from. I just recently learned there were others."

"Really?" The Bulgarian Minister asked in reply. "Did you know about that, Lord Black?"

"I just thought Harry's parents had made arrangements with Hogwarts and the other schools wouldn't bother trying."

"Just another thing Dumbledore will have to answer, I suppose. I'll talk to the other Ministers." The Bulgarian Minister of Magic said and then left.

"Ludo, you owe me twenty Galleons." Sirius stated.

"Please, let's make a double or nothing." Ludo Bagman pleaded. "You still made no bets regarding the upcoming game."

"Fine, here's the deal: if Ireland wins, you'll owe me forty Galleons; if Bulgaria wins, you'll owe me nothing." Sirius proposed. "Accept it or pay me twenty Galleons from the previous bet."

"I accept your bet, Lord Black." Bagman replied.

After that, they went to their seats and noticed an elf. "That elf must belong to Crouch." Sirius commented. "It's his seat."

"You is right." The elf said. "Winky is the Crouch family's house elf. Master told Winky to keep Master's place."

"Stay away from that elf, Harry." Sirius warned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"And I have a bad feeling about you, Black." They heard an African-British man reply.

"Hi, Kingsley." Sirius replied with joy.

Not heeding to Sirius Black's warnings, Hermione Granger approached the elf. Later on, they watched the game. The game ended with the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum caught the Krum but Ireland won, much to the pleasure of the Weasley twins, who specifically waged for that result. Regardless of the result, Ireland won and Sirius Black quickly collected the forty Galleons Bagman owed him because of this. Gred and Forge, however, weren't so lucky as Bagman insisted on talking his way out of the bet. Bagman tried to argue that minors shouldn't bet but he wouldn't even return the money they originally waged. Then a group of Death Eaters attacked.

**Please review.**


	6. The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 6: The Triwizard Tournament**

After a sight of the Dark Mark at the sky, all Death Eaters who were attacking fled in horror. "What was that?" Harry asked. "Why was everyone afraid of it?"

"That was the Dark Mark, Harry." Sirius explained. "You're too young to have first-hand memory, thank Merlin, but, whenever Voldemort and/or his Death Eater attacked, they'd leave that mark. Seeing it was enough to scare any wizards and witches."

"But why would Death Eaters flee from it?" Harry asked in confusion.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt who answered this time. "All Death Eaters identified by the Ministry who managed to evade justice did so by denying their loyalty to You-Know-Who, Lord Potter." He said it while glaring at Sirius. "When they saw the Dark Mark, they feared their Dark Lord was coming back and would punish them. I'm surprised your Godfather didn't join them and leave you to your own luck."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, resenting that comment.

"Lord Potter, I don't know how Black convinced you to pitch that theory to persuade the Wizengamot into declaring him innocent but you shouldn't trust him." Auror Shacklebolt warned. "You're allowing yourself into a position he could easily turn you to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as soon as he came back."

"Auror Shacklebolt, I'd be glad if you didn't badmouth Lord Black in my presence." Harry spoke in a demanding tone. "You should consider the possibility of him being innocent."

Before Shacklebolt had a chance to reply, Fudge appeared. "Thank Merlin you're alright, Lord Potter." He commented. "Auror Shacklebolt, you were with him all the time? Was there any chance Si… someone might have bewitched Lord Potter without you noticing it?"

"No chance at all, Sir." Auror Shacklebolt answered. "I was watching him all this time. Does anybody know who cast the Dark Mark?"

"Barty Crouch's elf." Fudge answered, to everyone's shock. "It was caught with a muggleborn's wand. Crouch tried to accuse the girl but nobody would believe a muggleborn would know how to cast the Dark Mark."

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will have a field day over this." Sirius commented.

"Oh, no, Lord Black." Fudge replied. "Bartemius Crouch gave the elf clothes and Amos Diggory, Head of the department, was satisfied by that."

"Director Diggory might be satisfied but I am _NOT_!" Sirius replied. "As the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and proxy to the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I demand a full investigation!"

Cornelius Fudge was sweating more than ever. "Lord Black, don't you think you might be overreacting?"

"Lord Potter and I could have been killed, Minister." Sirius counter-argued.

Fudge then turned his attention to Harry. "Lord Potter, the Ministry already has too much to worry about without wasting time with an already solved case. You should arrange another proxy. One who'd covered up your underage mishaps."

"You'd need a life debt on me to get this much from me. Now all I want is to find my friends and be sure they're okay."

"Do you mean Ronald Weasley and that Granger girl who came with his family, Lord Potter?" Fudge eagerly asked.

"Yes." Harry answered in surprise.

"Well, she's the muggleborn I've mentioned before and I believe she needs to learn elves like serving wizards." Fudge explained. "Well, aside from the wand incident, they're fine."

After seeing for himself that his friends are okay (and enduring Hermione's rants about how wizards and witches treat elves), Harry told them about his plans to attend another wizarding school. "Are you barmy, Harry?" A shocked Ron asked. "You'll miss whatever special thing my parents keep hinting is about to happen this year."

"I know what's about to happen and that's another reason not to return." Harry stated. "They're reinstating the Triwizard Tournament!"

"What?" Hermione asked in exasperation. "Doesn't Headmaster Dumbledore know it had been discontinued because of its high mortality rate?"

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Am I the only one here who reads Hogwarts: a History?" Hermione asked and Harry and Ron nodded. "Once in every five years, one student from Hogwarts, one from Beauxbatons and one from Durmstrang would compete in a series of dangerous events. The winner is said to get honor, eternal glory and one thousand Galleons."

"One thousand Galleons?" Ron was quite interested. "Where do we sign in?"

"We can't." Harry said. "Minister Fudge said a new rule has been passed to prevent students under seventeen from entering."

"Bummer."

"Ron! Several people died in this tournament." Hermione reminded her friend. "Would you really risk being just another one just for one thousand Galleons?"

"You don't know what's like being poor." Ron whined. "You don't know what's like wearing second-hand clothes."

That made Harry think: Would he be that desperate without the gold his parents left? Well, he didn't want to think about that.

A few days later, at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter and Sirius Black were waiting for the reply from Salem Wizard's Institute. "Sirius, do you think they'll allow me to take remedial classes in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?" Harry asked. "I don't want to meet their Trelawney."

"Don't worry, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "Even if the Americans don't mind the Boy-Who-Lived title like people in Britain, which is by itself a good reason to attend school there, you're still the heir of an Ancient Family and that alone would make them like to brag you chose them over Hogwarts."

A letter then arrived.

_ Mr. Harry Potter_

_ We're pleased to inform you've been accepted to attend Salem Wizard's Institute from your Fourth Year onwards. Term starts, like in Hogwarts, at September First. For your electives, your grades in Care of Magical Creatures qualify you to take the Fourth Year course. However, since you've never been officially evaluated for your other desired electives, you'll be required to take tests ministered by our teachers. In case of failure, you'll be required to take remedial classes as well as regular Fourth Year classes. If you desire a teacher from our school to guide you, please send us a reply before July 15__th __and wait for further instructions. If you send your reply after then but still before July 31__st__, you'll still be our student but without a guide. If you miss this deadline, we'll understand you decided not to attend our school. The tests will take place in August 15__th__ at 09:30hs in the morning, east coast time zone. Enclosed to this letter is a list of materials and uniforms needed for your Fourth Year. While you didn't choose to take our Divination course, your grades still qualify and the list includes materials for it if you change your mind._

_ Signed_

_ Principal Crystalgazer_

_ Salem Wizards' Institute_

Harry frowned in confusion. "What do they mean by 'east coast time zone'?"

"The United States of America is a country with such a large area they have four time zones, Prongslet." Sirius explained. "Salem Wizards' Institute, as the name suggests, is located at the State of Massachusetts, at the East Coast of the United States of America."

"Well, I suppose I should start working on my reply." Harry stated.

**Timeskip to September, 1****st**

Hermione and the Weasleys were going to King's Cross Station. "I can't believe Harry let Sirius Black talk him into ditching Hogwarts for some American school." Molly grunted.

"Mum, it can't be hard to convince a Hogwarts student to transfer to a school with no Death Eaters teaching." Ron replied. "I already knew Snape was nasty but what was Dumbledore thinking when he hired a Death Eater to teach Potions?"

"It's Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore to you, Ronald." His mother scolded him. "And Headmaster Dumbledore vouched for Professor Snape. That should have been enough for you. I don't get how the Wizengamot pardoned Sirius Black."

"Technically, they didn't pardon him." Arthur sheepishly corrected her. "His conviction was overturned and they formally apologized to him."

"Black was worse than the Death Eaters who pleaded the Imperius!" Molly exclaimed. "At least they didn't blame their victims for their crimes."

"Peter Pettigrew is no victim!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't speak ill of the dead!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"He's not dead!" Ron replied. "He faked his death and framed Sirius Black."

"Poor dear. You're still confounded." Molly said in tears. "I'll owl Headmaster Dumbledore right now to have you and Hermione checked over. That's probably why Sirius Black made Harry not return: to prevent people from finding out he bewitched Harry into defending him."

Deciding there was no point at arguing, Ron and Hermione said no more as they went to the train. The two of them took a room with Ginny and one of her year mates. A Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood. "Hi, Ron." Luna said. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, Loony." Ron answered. "Hermione, this is Loo, uh, Luna Lovegood. She and her Dad live next to the Burrow. Her Dad, Xenophilius Lovegood, runs a magazine called The Quibbler full of nonsense stories."

"Ron, this is not a nice thing to say." Hermione scolded him.

"But it's true! Her Dad even published a theory suggesting Sirius Black was a singer named Stubby Boardman, who was holding a concert far away from the place where Peter Pettigrew killed those muggles and framed Black."

"Many people consider the idea of Peter Pettigrew being the real culprit even more ridiculous but my Dad and I accept it can be truth since nobody has proven it false." Luna retorted.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. Despite knowing the truth, they saw Luna's point. Before anyone said anything, Draco Malfoy and his two thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, entered. "Weasley, Granger, will you enter?" Malfoy asked.

"Enter what, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Malfoy sneered. "Well, it's not everyone who has connections at the Ministry."

"Well, you can't be talking about the Triwizard Tournament, since we, as underage wizards, cannot enter because of a new rule." Ron replied with a malicious smile. "Harry heard it from Minister Fudge himself."

"That must be the reason Potter left." Malfoy suggested. "He must have decided there'd be no way for him to show off without Quidditch."

"What're you talking about, Malfoy?" A confused Ron asked.

"It's in Hogwarts: a History, Ron." Hermione explained. "Hogwarts doesn't hold the usual Quidditch inter-house tournament during the years it hosts the Triwizard Tournament."

"Bummer."

After that, they arrived at Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore announced there the Quidditch inter house tournament wouldn't be held this year, much to the dismay of several students. It soon turned into joy when Dumbledore announced it was because Hogwarts was playing host to the newly reinstated Triwizard Tournament. However, the joy didn't last long as Albus Dumbledore announced students under seventeen wouldn't be allowed to enter. To Ron the best news was that his Quidditch idol Viktor Krum was among the Durmstrang students showing up for the tournament. Ron didn't know Krum was still a student.

**Please review.**


	7. Adjusting to Life in America

**Chapter 7: Adjusting to Life in America**

Harry Potter took an International Portkey to America, despite Cornelius Fudge's protests. "Mr. Potter's underage!" Fudge shouted. "He cannot use International Portkeys without parental approval."

The Portkey officer didn't agree with the Minister of Magic's statement. "_Lord_ Potter's status as an emancipated minor has been officially acknowledged by the Wizengamot at the session where Lord Black's conviction has been overturned."

"Goodbye, Minister, and, for the record, I don't recall anyone casting any spell on me to check if Sirius Black really bewitched me." Harry stated and then left.

"I'll see to it that you'll lose your job!" Fudge threatened the Portkey officer.

"You can't do that." The officer replied with pleasure. "I work for the International Confederation of Wizards, not the Ministry of Magic."

"Dumbledore will do it, then." Fudge stated. "He also wants the Boy-Who-Lived to stay in England and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So what?" The officer asked, not fearing Fudge or the idea of displeasing Albus Dumbledore. "I cannot be fired for simply doing my job. And Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore lost a good deal of credibility outside England when Rita Skeeter published that story accusing him of keeping Harry Potter from knowing there were other schools of magic he could attend."

"Stupid press." Fudge muttered.

Meanwhile, in America, Harry was greeted by a man dressed in a similar uniform to the one worn by the Portkey officer who gave him his Portkey. "Are you emancipated minor Lord Harry James Potter, from England?" The American Portkey officer asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered.

"Nice to meet you, I am Portkey Officer Jason Caruthers and I need to see a proof of your identity, Lord Potter." Portkey Officer Caruthers replied.

Harry was about to show his scar but he figured out Americans might be less likely to recognize it and Portkey Officer Caruthers might have meant his wand, like the Ministry did. Caruthers then evaluated the wand. "Holly wood; phoenix feather core; eleven inches long. It matches the description. Welcome to America, Lord Potter. Mr. Adrian Johnson, the Potions teacher of Salem Wizards' Institute, is waiting for you."

That made Harry nervous. Of all the people his new school could send, did they have to pick the one who teaches Potions? Well, hopefully he won't be another Snape. Professor Johnson then introduced himself to Harry, who was relieved he looked nicer than Snape, not that it'd be hard to. "Good morning, Lord Potter, I'm Mr. Adrian Johnson, your new Potions teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Professor Johnson." Harry replied, feeling Professor Johnson, unlike Snape, actually deserved being called by the title.

"This is the United States of America, Lord Potter." The teacher replied. "One needs to do more than teach at school to be called a Professor. If you allow me, I must caution you against mentioning your title to your classmates before they bring it up or you need it to make some formal request that only adults or emancipated minors would be allowed to, or you might seem to be arrogant."

"Okay, Prof… Mr. Johnson." Harry assented.

"Good. Now that we got past that, may I guide you to school or do you have another sort of living arrangements for your stay in America?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I'll take up my school dorm, if you don't mind, Mr. Johnson." Harry answered.

At Salem Wizards' Institute, Mr. Johnson was leading Harry around. Harry was surprised at the sight of a House-elf. "Mr. Johnson, Sir, it's nice to see you again. Is this the transfer student I've heard about?"

"Yes, Tobby." Mr. Johnson replied. "This is Lord Harry James Potter, of Godric's Hollow, England. I'm showing him his room."

"Fine, if he doesn't expect the other House-elves and I to clean his room like they do at Hogwarts." Tobby stated.

"There're no House-elves working at Hogwarts." Harry replied in protest. "I'd have seen some after being there for three years."

"No, Lord Potter, you wouldn't." Mr. Johnson replied. "The House-elves in Britain pride themselves in not being seen more than needed by those they serve. Who do you think cleans the students' rooms and prepares their meals at Hogwarts? And how did you think said meals seemed to appear from nowhere? It's all done by elves."

Harry was ashamed of himself for never suspecting it. He simply assumed magic did it all by itself. "Anyway, Lord Potter, I understand you've been living with muggles for most of your life so, am I right when I say nobody has taught you how to perform the Scouring Charm."

"The what?" Asked Harry in confusion, showing he really didn't know.

"A household charm, Lord Potter." Mr. Johnson explained. "May I use your luggage to show how it works?"

"Yes."

Mr. Johnson then led Harry to a room with two names at the door. According to the names written at it, Harry has a roommate named Gabriel Grant. "You're probably not going to meet your roommate until the term begins, Lord Potter. Now, to show the Scouring Charm…" Mr. Johnson pointed his wand at Harry's luggage and shouted "Scourgify!" All clothes from Harry's bags went to the closet. "I make it seem easy because I'm experienced with it. The Scouring Charm takes a lot of training. During a school year, the rooms are periodically inspected and the students are expected to keep everything neat, with or without cleaning charms. Well, you'll not have to worry about inspections during summertime. Now, I believe it's time to show you the rest of the school."

Mr. Johnson then showed a corridor full of lockers. "Harry, if American TV shows showing school life are popular enough in England for you to have watched any of them, you must know how some muggle schools have lockers assigned to students so they can keep stuff they don't want to take back home. Sure, they're not so needed here but Principal Crystalgazer believes they could help wizards from both backgrounds to adapt. Here's the key to yours." Harry noticed his key had a number attached to it and he figured out it was his locker's number.

Then another man showed up. "Good morning, Mr. Johnson. Is this our new student?"

"Yes, Principal Crystalgazer." Mr. Johnson answered.

"Good. Once you finish showing him around, take him to my office." Principal Crystalgazer asked.

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Johnson answered.

Later on, Harry Potter was at the principal's office. "Lord Potter, I am aware that, aside from summer, Christmas and Easter, the only occasion Hogwarts students are allowed outside of grounds is when they go to Hogsmeade. Is that right?" Harry nodded. "Well, here, students are only required to be on time for classes, detentions and curfew. Otherwise you'll be allowed to venture outside provided you abide by the International Statute of Secrecy. The decree restricting underage magic isn't applicable in America, so you'd not have to worry about that even without your emancipation. Talking about emancipation, while underage students are required permission from their respective magical guardians, you're emancipated. As such, you may sign the papers yourself. If you are missed without doing so, we'll assume something happened to you and, if it turns out it didn't, you'll be punished accordingly. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now that we got this over, you may return to your dorm or buy your school materials." Principal Crystalgazer said.

Before Harry Potter and Adrian Johnson ventured outside to buy Harry's materials, Mr. Johnson spoke to Harry. "Lord Potter, while America's wizarding shops accept Galleons like any wizarding shop on Earth, we also accept American Dollars. Would you like to exchange some of your Galleons into American muggle money? It'd help if you ever had to go to the muggle world."

Harry agreed and then they went to the bank where Harry deposited some money. Then they went to an American counterpart to Diagon Alley and Harry couldn't help but notice how it seemed more modern but still just as magical as Diagon Alley. Harry paid for his uniform with muggle money but the rest with wizard money.

At September, 1st, Harry and his new schoolmates were reunited for Principal Crystalgazer's start-of-term announcements. "Students, this year is an exceptional one. Sure, we don't have anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament that was recently reinstated, but we have a transfer student from England." He then waited for the students' murmurs.

"_A transfer student?"_

"_Is he a late bloomer?"_

"_Where did he come from?"_

"Students, please welcome fourth-year student Harry James Potter." The principal happily announced.

"_Harry Potter? I thought he was a Hogwarts student? I read about this when that escaped convicted was believed to be heading there to kill him."_

"_The convict was innocent. Harry Potter himself persuaded the English Wizengamot into overturning the conviction."_

"_But why would someone leave Hogwarts if not to go to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?"_

Harry couldn't help but feel some relief. Even if he couldn't help but hear people talking about him, at least it wasn't about that whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense.

After that and other announcements, Harry went back to his dorm, where he met his roommate. "What're you doing in my room?" Gabriel Grant asked.

"I'm your new roommate." Harry explained. "Didn't you read the sign?"

Gabriel then went outside and confirmed Harry Potter was listed as his roommate. "Uh, sorry about that. I'm Gabriel Grant and you must be Harry Potter."

"Correct, Gabriel."

That night, Harry wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione.

_ Dear friends Ron and Hermione,_

_ I'm doing fine at Salem Wizards' Institute. The teachers in America don't require to be called 'Professors', the Headmaster is a Principal and the Potions Master here is nicer than Snape, not that it says much. How is everyone at Hogwarts? Did they get a decent person to replace Professor Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? My new roommate, Gabriel Grant, is a good friend and you'd like to know him._

_ Signed_

_ Harry James Potter_

"Hermione, he already got a new friend." Ron moaned. "What can we do?"

"We can be happy for him, Ron." She answered. "It'd be lonely there if he had no friends."

"Exactly!" Ron replied. "Then he'd come back. Hogwarts is the best school in the world even with Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape, Ron."

Back in America, Harry was having the first potions lesson of the year. Mr. Johnson had the students prepare antidotes and then assigned homework. "Class dismissed except for Harry Potter." He said. Harry was now worried Mr. Johnson would turn into another Snape. "Mr. Potter, I understand I never gave you a potions lesson before but I expected a fourth-year to have already been taught basic safety measures. What did Severus Snape teach you and your year-mates at Hogwarts during your first potions lesson in your first year?"

"He only asked me to tell what I'd get when I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood; where I'd find a bezoar; and the difference between monkshood and aconite." Harry answered. "Later he divided the class in pairs and had each pair prepare a batch of a cure for boils. When a classmate of mine blew up his batch, he blamed me, despite having worked in another batch."

"Mr. Potter, this so-called Potions Master should have given basic instructions before having his students prepare anything." Mr. Johnson replied. "You should file a complaint to the magical board of education. I bet Severus Snape must have faced at least one explosion every year. Would you like…"

"Attention! Attention!" They heard a voice announce. "Harry James Potter, report to the Principal's office immediately!"

Feeling the despair in the voice, Harry quickly complied. "Did I do something wrong, Principal Crystalgazer?"

"Lord Potter, I wish it was just that." The Principal stated. "I just got a floo call from your former Headmaster and he told me the Goblet of Fire has chosen a fourth contestant for the Triwizard Tournament."

"The Goblet of what?" Harry asked, already fearing the reason someone would bother telling him.

"The Triwizard Tournament contestants are traditionally chosen by an ancient and highly powerful artifact known as the Goblet of Fire." Principal Crystalgazer answered. "Anyone desiring to enter must write their name and the name of the school they represent on a piece of parchment and put said piece of parchment inside the goblet. Those whose names appear on the pieces of parchment the goblet releases at the end become magically bound to the Triwizard Tournament as contestants. Headmaster Dumbledore told me the goblet was somehow bewitched into thinking our school was also a part of it and chose you as the fourth contestant."

"What?"

**Please review. I got the name 'Crystalgazer' from a series titled "Ultimate Book of Spells". Did anyone really think Harry wouldn't be dragged into the Triwizard Tournament?**


	8. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts**

"How could I be chosen as a Triwizard Champion?" Harry asked. "I didn't even submit my name to this goblet I never heard about before you called me!"

"Someone wrote your name at a piece of parchment and entered it, Lord Potter." Principal Crystalgazer explained.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't enter; therefore, it's not valid."

"It's not that simple, Lord Potter." The Principal replied. "The Goblet of Fire is a magically binding contract. The consequences will be dire if you don't participate."

Reluctantly, Harry agreed to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and Principal Crystalgazer took an emergency portkey there, where they were greeted by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape, Hogwarts Defense Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime, Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory, Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum, Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour, Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Bartemius Crouch and Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Ludovic Bagman. "You must be proud of yourself for sneaking one of your students into this tournament. Aren't you, Crystalgazer?" Igor Karkaroff accused.

"Karkaroff, I'd never endanger the life of any of my students." Principal Crystalgazer replied.

"You speak as if it was a bad thing for your student to be in this tournament." Headmistress Maxime commented. (I'm not good at writing accents, so I'm not trying it here)

"With the death rates, whoever put Harry's name in the goblet might be hoping he'll die in the tournament." Principal Crystalgazer commented.

"I agree with him." Professor Moody replied, drawing the attention of everyone. It was at that moment Harry noticed Moody's scary look.

"Paranoid much, Moody?" Karkaroff scoffed.

"There are Death Eaters at large, _Headmaster_ Karkaroff." Principal Crystalgazer defended Moody's theory while mocking Karkaroff's official title.

"Are you accusing me?" Karkaroff asked in indignation. Harry then remembered his godfather mentioning Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater who got released for revealing the names of other Death Eaters.

"You're not the only one here with the Dark Mark, Karkaroff." Principal Crystalgazer said while staring at Severus Snape.

Minerva then rushed into the defense of her colleague. "Headmaster Dumbledore assured us Professor Snape regretted being a Death Eater."

"And yet he allowed the Ministry to give Sirius Black a life sentence without a trial or even a proper investigation." Principal Crystalgazer replied.

"Did I hear my name?" They heard Sirius Black ask as he just entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Snape asked in anger.

"It's _Lord_ Black for you, Snivellus." Sirius replied. "And I'm here as Acting Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House because Principal Crystalgazer told me the actual Head was forced into the Triwizard Tournament."

"Sirius, I'm sure you're exaggerating." Dumbledore tried to quiet things down.

"We'll see about that, Dumbledore." Sirius replied and then talked to Harry. "Harry, did you enter your name in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No."

"Did you ask somebody to do this for you?"

"No."

"There. Someone is trying to get you killed. Harry, as the Acting Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I'll report this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, unless you have any objections." Sirius stated. "Do you have any, Harry?"

"Not at all, Sirius."

"Then, I'll tell Madam Bones about that, Harry. I'm sorry you can't avoid being in this tournament. Goodbye, Harry."

"Yeah, right." Karkaroff sarcastically replied. Sirius ignored him as he left.

"All's fine and well but, where will my student be accommodated?" Principal Crystalgazer asked.

"If Mr. Potter doesn't mind, I think he'll gladly rejoin his year mates at Gryffindor Common Room." Albus Dumbledore suggested.

"Is that okay with you, Lord Potter?" Principal Crystalgazer asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Principal Crystalgazer, how many of your other students will come for the tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one." He answered. "I won't risk their safety by bringing any of them here."

"Hogwarts is the safest place on the world, Principal Crystalgazer." Dumbledore replied.

"How can you say that after students became dangerously close to death by troll, basilisk, dementors and even their own Defense teachers?" The Principal asked in reply.

"Those were isolated incidents, Principal Crystalgazer." Dumbledore explained.

"And my student being in this tournament? Is it another _'isolated'_ incident?"

"You don't have to worry, Principal Crystalgazer." Albus Dumbledore explained. "Professor Moody is here to make things safer. You must know of his reputation."

"All I know of him is that he's the Hogwarts Defense Professor." Principal Crystalgazer replied. "As far as they go, it's just a matter of time until he tries to kill my student. All others Harry met did."

Harry felt like saying something to defend Professor Lupin but he realized that, even if not intentional on his part, his best Defense teacher almost got him killed.

"You dare suspect me?" Moody asked in indignation. "Professor Dumbledore trusts me."

"So what?" Principal Crystalgazer asked in reply. "He also trusted Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin and Snape. Instead of condoning Sirius Black's trial-less conviction, he should have pressed the Wizengamot into making all accused Death Eaters who pled Imperius drink Veritaserum to verify their claims."

"The Wizengamot would never give in." Dumbledore argued and then offered a room for Principal Crystalgazer. Meanwhile, Harry went back to Gryffindor Common Room. "Congratulations, mate." Ron stated. "Look, there's a bet going on: who did you ask to place your name in the Goblet?"

Harry was shocked. "Ron, I didn't ask anyone to do it."

"Come on, mate." Ron pleaded. "Everyone here knows you couldn't have done it yourself even if your emancipation somehow allowed you to bypass the age line because you were across the pond back then. Nice alibi, by the way. I should have known you wouldn't leave Hogwarts for real. Who would?"

"I would, Ron." Harry answered. "I _didn't_ want to be in this tournament and I _don't_ believe there wasn't anything Headmaster Dumbledore could do to help Sirius."

"Mate, I know it's hard to believe there's something Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't do but he wouldn't lie about that." Ron said in defense.

"I'm no longer sure about that, Ron." Harry explained. "He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for so long he's supposed to have known the laws I invoked to allow my Godfather his well-deserved freedom. Not to mention that somebody who believes in second chances to the point of allowing a Death Eater to teach Potions should have allowed Sirius a trial from the very beginning."

"Mate, Black is just inducing you to hate Dumbledore out of revenge." Ron argued. "Innocent or not, he's still the head of a Dark family."

"Ron, I don't blame Sirius for not trusting Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione replied. "After all those years."

"Are you blaming the Headmaster?" A shocked Ronald Weasley asked in outrage. "It's not his fault Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters."

"No, but it's partially his fault Sirius Black wasn't allowed a trial."

"Headmaster Dumbledore was sure Black was guilty!" Ron defended his Headmaster.

"This is no excuse, Ron!"

"Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light! He can never be wrong." Ron said and then added. "Fine, except this time but it was Black's fault for not being the Secret-Keeper as originally planned."

"My godfather already suffered enough, Ron." Harry commented, angry at his friend. "If you don't mind, I'm going to my room to rest after the long trip. I must be ready for the Triwizard Tournament. If whoever put my name in that goblet hopes to see me dead, they'll have another thing coming."

"Harry, do you really think somebody is trying to use the Triwizard Tournament to get you killed?" Ron asked in reply. "Who would do that?"

"You know who would, Ron." Harry stated, shocking Ron.

"How do you think he could have done this if he's hiding somewhere in Albany?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want to tell anybody but, I had a vision." Harry explained. "Pettigrew found him. They killed a muggle and fed him to a snake. And besides, Karkaroff and Snape might have done it. They were Death Eaters during the previous Wizarding War."

"Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape." Hermione replied. "But I admit you might be right about Headmaster Karkaroff."

"Well, like I said, I have to sleep. Goodnight."

**Please review.**


	9. The Truth is Discovered

**Chapter 9: The Truth is Discovered**

In the next morning, Headmaster Dumbledore and the other teachers were planning the needed adjustments for the existence of a fourth champion when Sirius Black returned with Amelia Bones and two Aurors. "Sirius, what do we owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"As the Acting Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord Black reported that somebody tampered with the Goblet of Fire to force Lord Potter into entering the Triwizard Tournament." Amelia Bones explained. "Auror Dawlish, Auror Shacklebolt and I came here to investigate a possible conspiracy to have Lord Potter killed."

"Amelia, I assure you the matter of Harry's unexpected entry is being properly investigated by the school staff." Dumbledore replied.

"Lord Black believes whoever placed Lord Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire might have done so in hopes Lord Potter will be killed." Amelia Bones explained. "He required an investigation from my department and I believe he's right in doing so."

"The brat just wants to cover it all and Black is spoiling him more than the Dursleys probably did." Snape commented. "You shouldn't waste time with this."

"You would like the Ministry to believe that, wouldn't you, Snivellus?" Sirius asked with a sneer. "Anything to keep you and any of your fellow Death Eaters from being discovered."

"And how will I know it's not your doing, Black?" Snape asked. "The only reason you're officially cleared is that you tricked the brat into believing Peter Pettigrew faked his death and framed you with everything. Madam Bones, you don't honestly believe that story, do you?"

"Sirius Black volunteered to answer questions under Veritaserum and confirmed his innocence." Amelia Bones replied. "Too bad not all accused Death Eaters could be forced to do the same."

"I concur." Moody replied. "There's nothing I hated more than seeing those who falsely denied having served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named walking away."

"How may I help with the investigation, Amelia?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can start by naming everyone who had access to the Goblet of Fire, Headmaster Dumbledore." She answered.

"Anyone in Hogwarts who isn't underage could have reached the goblet during the time potential entrants were allowed to deposit their names, Amelia." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"Let's narrow things down, Dumbledore." She replied. "Which people other than students had access to the Goblet of Fire after it went out of Ministry custody?"

"Myself, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Hagrid, Professor Snape and our caretaker Argus Filch." Dumbledore answered. "Well, that if we count only Hogwarts staff. Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime also had access to the goblet."

"For now, we'll interrogate Professor Snape, if you don't mind, Headmaster." Amelia stated.

"Not at all. Severus has my complete trust." Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Is there anywhere we can interrogate him in private?"

"You can do it here, Amelia."

"Headmaster, by private, I mean without other Professors and Hogwarts staff around."

The DMLE then took Snape to another room. "Professor Snape, did you enter Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No."

"Do you know of someone planning to use the Triwizard Tournament to kill or otherwise harm Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Have you been in contact with Death Eater Igor Karkaroff at any moment after his release from Azkaban Prison?"

"Not before he came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and even then we haven't exchanged words." Snape explained. "What would we have to say after he tried to give my name to shorten his time in Azkaban?"

"Yes, it'd be an awkward conversation. Do you know of anyone planning to use the Triwizard Tournament to reach Harry Potter?"

"No, and I believe Potter and Black are only using this conspiracy theoryto hide the fact Potter snuck his way into the Tournament."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. That's all for now. We'll be keeping an eye on you."

As Sirius Black was about to leave the castle, Harry Potter met him. "Sirius, how's the investigation going on?"

"Amelia Bones is questioning Snivellus as we speak, Prongslet." Sirius answered.

"Was it too awkward meeting Crouch after all he did to you?" Harry asked, confusing Sirius.

"What're you talking about, Prongslet? I haven't seen Crouch anywhere in the castle. He's too busy with an inquiry about having denied me a trial all those years ago and the lack of proper security during the Quidditch World Cup. What makes you think Crouch was here in the first place? Sure, he's the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and should be here as such for sake of the Triwizard Tournament but he's suspended until the investigation is over."

"I solemnly swore I was up to no good, Sirius. That's how I found out Crouch is in the castle." Harry stated.

"In that case, where's Moody?" Sirius asked, hoping his former mentor would know about Crouch.

Later on, Harry arrived late for Potions. "You're late, Potter. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape stated and the Slytherins snickered at this.

"I am no longer a student of Hogwarts!" Harry proclaimed. "Nothing I do may be held as a reason to dock House Points from Gryffindor!"

Snape stopped to think about an excuse to dock even more points but eventually saw Harry was right. Whatever he does after he's no longer a student of Hogwarts cannot be punishable by House Point docking. "Fine, Gryffindor gets the points back. Now take your seat. Now, students, as I was saying before Mr. Potter…"

"_Lord_ Potter." Harry corrected. Snape is even more furious as this is another _'disrespect'_ he can't dock points for.

"Before _Lord_ Potter interrupted us with his lateness, this year will be focused about teaching antidotes." Snape stated. "And, _Lord_ Potter, while I am unable to punish you myself, I'll be informing your Headmaster or Principal as Americans usually call the title about your behavior. I hope he punishes you accordingly. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Snivellus." Snape was particularly furious after this remark.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones was interrogating Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. "Death Eater Karkaroff, did you put Lord Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you order somebody to put Lord Potter's name in the goblet?"

"No."

"Do you know who put the name?"

"I suspect Harry Potter himself or someone acting upon his request but I don't know for a fact."

Meanwhile, Sirius Black just broke into Alastor Moody's office. _'A true Marauder never loses his instincts!'_ He thought to himself. He then noticed Moody's trunk and saw it moving as if something alive was trying to leave it. _'Well, the Map says Moody is in there and the Map never lies.'_ Fortunately, Sirius Black has always tried to pick up locks kept by Moody. _'Too bad Prongs isn't here to see it. He'd love to be with me!'_

Meanwhile, Snape's potion class was interrupted by a student saying Harry is needed for the weighing of the wands. "Fine. Potter, you may go." Snape mumbled.

"Thank you, Professor Snivellus." Harry replied, making class laugh.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for laughing of a Professor!" Snape declared upon seeing the Gryffindors' laugh, ignoring the fact some Slytherins were laughing as well.

All Triwizard champions were present at the weighing of the wands ceremony, as well as the heads of their schools, a journalist named Rita Skeeter, her photographer and wand maker Ollivander. During the weighing, Harry learned some interesting stuff: Fleur Delacour's wand core was hair of her Grandmother and Viktor Krum's wand was one of the last ones made by wand maker Gregorovitch before his retirement. Harry was afraid Ollivander would announce that his wand shared cores with Voldemort's but fortunately this fact hasn't been brought up. The real problem threatened to start when Rita Skeeter decided to single Harry out for an interview.

"Mr. Potter, may I have an interview with you?" She asked. Harry then looked around as if looking for whoever she was talking to.

"Looking for something?" She asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I was looking for some Potter who didn't claim Lordship since I've heard you calling for a _Mr._ Potter." Harry answered in hopes it'd clue Rita to the fact he'd rather be called _Lord_ Potter.

"My mistake, Lord Potter. May I have an interview with you?"

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter. What'd you like to know?"

"First of all, wouldn't you like to have it at a more private place?"

"No, Ms. Skeeter. I'd rather have it right here and with a Dictation Quill."

Ms. Skeeter looked really upset but accepted anyway. "Well, Lord Potter, how do you think your parents would feel about you being in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried?"

"I can only guess, but I believe they'd be worried."

"Do you believe your Godfather is right about your entry being the work of someone hoping you'll be killed?"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Skeeter."

Before she had a chance to ask another question, a dog-shaped patronus showed up and shouted. "The Moody with you is an imposter on polyjuice! Get him! The real one is at his office!"

"Preposterous!" 'Moody' exclaimed while everyone stared at him. Harry then remembered about the Map's findings. "You're Crouch!"

Shocked, 'Moody' cast a Cruciatus Curse at Harry, earning himself stunners from several outraged wizards and witches. "Minerva, help Principal Crystalgazer escort Lord Potter to the infirmary." Albus Dumbledore commanded. "Then you'll inform Amelia I believe we caught the one responsible for Lord Potter entering the tournament. The others, take this imposter to a place where he can be interrogated." Rita Skeeter was happily writing her new scoop of the year. That was even better than anything she could ever make up about Harry.

That night, the Evening Prophet – the Daily Prophet's nightly version – was publishing Rita's newest story.

**CHAOS AT THE WEIGHING**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ What already promised to be an exciting event as the Triwizard Tournament champions were about to have their wands officially weighed to be sure they were ready had an unexpected turn of events when a dog-shaped Patronus showed up and claimed Hogwarts Defense Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was an imposter using polyjuice. Then Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, pointed to 'Moody' and claimed he was "Crouch", a claim the Professor reacted to by casting a Cruciatus Curse on our savior. By quick reaction of Headmaster Dumbledore, this imposter was immediately apprehended afterwards and held for interrogation. It's believed this fake Moody was the one who entered Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament in hopes to have him killed. The weighing of the wands had already happened before the truth started being revealed and the Triwizard Tournament is expected to keep going as scheduled._

Practically everyone at Hogwarts was reading this news at dinner time. Albus Dumbledore then made an announcement. "Students of Hogwarts, guests from abroad, I know all of you must have probably already read the news but there's no need to worry. The Alastor Moody dining with us is the real Alastor Moody. The imposter is already under Ministry custody. His real name is Bartemius Crouch Junior, the long believed to be deceased son of Bartemius Crouch. For those who don't know or remember, Crouch Junior had been sent to Azkaban for, along with the Lestranges, assaulting two Aurors and submit them to such a long session of the Cruciatus Curse they're still at St. Mungo's for treatment." Neville was silently glad Dumbledore didn't mention names, since he'd not like the attention. "While not willingly involved with this recent plan, Crouch Senior will still be arrested for helping an Azkaban inmate to escape. Also, it was revealed Crouch Junior had help from Peter Pettigrew, who rejoined Voldemort after being rendered unable to return to the hideout where he'd been living after faking his death and framing Sirius Black for his crimes." That got everyone surprised. Most people weren't sure if they believed Sirius Black to be really innocent but now that Dumbledore confirmed it…

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew and the two Crouches were at a Ministry cell. Pettigrew was wearing special bracelets spelled to prevent him from turning himself into a rat. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge then appeared. "Minister!" Crouch Senior pleaded. "You have to release me! I never intended to place Harry Potter in any danger!"

"You still broke an Azkaban inmate out and kept him under the Imperius Curse all these years." Fudge replied. "Lord Black insists you're all given Dementor's kisses."

"This is unfair!" Crouch Senior shouted. "I spared him this fate!"

"That's what I told him when I tried to dissuade him but he said you only did so because there was no way you could have him kissed without a trial." Fudge sadly replied. There was nothing he'd like more than to help making things easier for one of his fellow purebloods. Especially those who do show how grateful they are.

"P-Please." Pettigrew did a good impression of Professor Quirrell. "I c-c-can give names of other Death Eaters. Those who lied about being under the Imperius!"

"Shut up, you traitor!" Junior shouted. "I knew the Dark Lord shouldn't have trusted a cowardly rat such as you. As soon as he's back I'll suggest he kills you the most painful way!"

"He'll never be back!" Fudge exclaimed. "He's now under custody of the Department of Mysteries, which is currently trying to figure out how he survived that Halloween."

**Please review.**


	10. The Tournament Goes On

**Chapter 10: The Tournament Goes On**

The day of the first task arrived and Harry Potter was more nervous than anybody else at Hogwarts. He had just learned he had to retrieve a golden egg that was placed among real eggs and guarded by a mother _dragon_. To make matters worse, Harry got the most dangerous of all dragons brought for the occasion. He was finding it hard to believe having him survive was part of Voldemort's plan. He was considering owling to the Ministry to ask them to check the batch of Veritaserum they used on Wormtail and the Crouches.

To get past the dragon, Harry used the summoning charm he learned that year to make his broomstick appear, unknowingly using the very same idea Crouch Junior intended to give Harry while disguised as Alastor Moody. "Impressive!" Hogwarts Charms Professor Filius Flitwick happily commented. "And to think he only started learning this charm this year."

Principal Crystalgazer and Headmaster Dumbledore awarded Harry top scores for this. "Hmpf. As if the precious _'Golden Boy'_ wasn't already too pampered." Snape muttered.

"Honestly, Severus." Minerva McGonagall scolded her colleague. "You're being even more immature than Sirius Black. And he has the excuse of having been forced to spend years with Dementors for crimes he didn't commit."

"Black should have still been sent back to Azkaban for what he did to me, Minerva." Snape replied. Minerva found no grounds to argue.

"I still wonder how you became a teacher and avoided Azkaban, Snivellus." Sirius replied. "You should be the one inside an Azkaban cell watching the burial of what was believed to be Crouch Junior's corpse."

"This is no place to argue!" Minerva sternly replied, scaring Sirius and Snape into silence.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones entered Albus Dumbledore's office. "Welcome back, Amelia." Dumbledore cheerfully welcomed her. "How can I help you now that the mystery of Harry's forced entry has already been solved?"

"The Department of Mysteries figured out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named created Horcruxes and one of them is hidden in this castle." Amelia explained. Actually, they also figured out there's also a living person with another piece of Voldemort's soul but decided they could afford to wait for this person's death since they had Voldemort under Ministry custody. "We want to search the premises."

"Well, I believe there's only one place at Hogwarts where Voldemort could have a chance to hide anything." Headmaster Dumbledore replied.

Meanwhile, Principal Crystalgazer went to Gryffindor Common Room to congratulate Harry. "Way to go, Lord Potter." He said. "Viktor Krum would have gotten the same score from me but his Conjunctivitus Curse made his dragon stomp some real eggs. Now, it's time to prepare for the second task. What do you know about it?"

"All I know is that the egg I got at the first task contains a clue to know what the second one is, Principal Crystalgazer." Harry answered. "I tried to open it but all I got was some screeching noise."

"May I hear it, Lord Potter?" Principal Crystalgazer asked. Reluctantly, Harry opened the golden egg and the noise quickly led Principal Crystalgazer into ordering Harry to close it. "Lord Potter, whenever I want to hear loud cacophonies, I talk to merpeople _above_ water. Now, if you excuse me, I have to see how things are back at our own school. Goodbye, Lord Potter."

"That's it!" Hermione Granger exclaimed after Principal Crystalgazer left. "Harry, I figured out how the clue works! The merpeople!"

"What do they have to do with the clue, Hermione?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We can only talk to merpeople underwater." Hermione explained. "Anything they talk above water will sound pretty much like what we heard from the egg. Maybe we should open it underwater."

"Will you throw the egg at the lake, Harry?" Ron asked in shock. "The Giant Squid won't like it."

"Ron, don't you remember what Dennis Creevey said about the squid being nice?" Hermione asked.

"Who's Dennis, Hermione?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He's Colin Creevey's little brother." Hermione explained. "He started attending Hogwarts this year and became a Gryffindor like us."

"Fine, the squid might have been nice to him but forcing it to hear that noise is pushing luck too much." Ron commented.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was finally destroying the Horcrux hidden at the Come and Go Room. "I can't believe this room was something more than a place to keep chamber pots."

"Please, spare me the details, Headmaster." Amelia Bones pleaded. "I still have to go after the other Horcruxes."

One day later, Sirius Black was finishing the cleaning of his family's ancestor home when his elf showed up to announce the presence of someone at his doorstep. "Filthy master, there's a witch at the front door." Kreacher grunted.

"Is she beautiful?" Sirius asked with a smile and Kreacher rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Elves aren't knowing of human beauty standards, master, but I believe you'd like to see her." Kreacher replied.

"Did she identify herself, Kreacher?"

"She claimed to be Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Curious, Sirius Black allowed her in. "What can I do for you, Madam Bones?"

"Well, Lord Black, I don't mean to offend you now that Pettigrew's capture destroyed any doubts regarding your innocence, but the Department of Mysteries has reason to believe there's a Horcrux hidden at this manor."

"Madam Bones, you know I've never been a Death Eater, right?" Sirius Black asked in confusion.

"I know, but your brother was a Death Eater and lived here, Lord Black." She explained. "He might have brought something from You-Know-Who into this house."

"Well, there're several dark objects in this place." Sirius replied. "How do you expect to find any specific thing considering a soul fragment can be placed in any sort of object?"

"Well, that elf of yours was already serving the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black back when your brother lived here, right?" She asked and Sirius assented. "Well, he might know if there's anything here that belonged to You-Know-Who."

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at the bathtub Dobby brought. "Why doesn't Hogwarts offer them instead of just showers?" Ron asked.

"They're probably afraid students would stay longer than needed." Hermione suggested. "But why'd you want a bathtub, Harry?

"If I have to be underwater to listen to the egg's clue, so be it. Hermione, I'll have to ask you to leave." Harry explained. "Oh, goodbye." She quickly said and then left.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was having the most awkward staff meeting ever. Defense Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was twitching around and worried anyone there would attack him. Who could blame him after all? If not for the fact he promised to help Dumbledore with the Triwizard Tournament's security details, he'd not wait until the end of the year to pack his stuff and leave. "Anything in particular to report about the students, Professors?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Potter brat is constantly taking advantage of the fact I can no longer dock points from Gryffindor for anything he does since he's officially a 'guest' from another school." Snape explained. "A school that shouldn't even be involved in this tournament."

"Severus, it's hardly Harry's fault if Voldemort decided to try to use the Triwizard Tournament to capture Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"And I still don't believe you were completely innocent, Snape." Moody grunted. "I'd have you share the Crouches' fate."

"Severus, I believe you were speaking about Harry's performance in Potions." Dumbledore calmly stated hoping it'd stop the arguing between Snape and Moody.

"Well, the brat seems to be doing better, which means either some Potions Master across the pond somehow did something right on him or he found a way to cheat I still haven't figured out but rest assured: I'll find out how he's cheating and then I'll have him expelled." Snape answered.

"What did his Principal say about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said he'd not trust the opinion of a Death Eater even if it's one you trust, Headmaster." Snape answered.

"You'd better hope he's not hoping to replace you as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus." Moody commented. "He's already proving to be better than you."

After Amelia Bones left Grimmauld Place with what's left of Salazar Slytherin's locket, Sirius Black was recovering from the shocking news. Despite knowing he was at a Dark family's manor, he didn't expect to find a Horcrux there or learn the details of his brother's demise. He sure needed lots of butterbeer after this.

After finally hearing the clue, Harry decided it was time to ask a girl to dance with him at the Yule Ball. He asked Hermione, who accepted. And Harry asked quickly enough for it wasn't long after that Viktor Krum asked her. He sadly accepted her refusal, since she had already accepted Harry's invitation. Krum asked some Durmstrang girl who eagerly accepted.

Later on, Amelia Bones and two Aurors went to Gringotts to report the presence of a Horcrux within one of its walls. The goblins were shocked one of their customers dared to place one of those affronts to nature in their bank. It didn't take long to find it, since they've started searching with the vaults of confirmed Death Eaters and concluded the Lestranges would be the most likely. It seemed Voldemort stole Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, hid a part of his soul in there and had the Lestranges hide it within their vault.

After being given what was left of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and half the other contents of the Lestrange vault as a reward for revealing the Horcrux, Amelia Bones and the Aurors went to the Gaunt Shack. Amelia mused over what she knew of the place's last resident: a wizard named Morfin Gaunt. According to the Ministry's records, Morfin was sentenced to three years in Azkaban for assaulting a muggle named Tom Riddle while his father Marvolo Gaunt got a six-month sentence for obstructing justice when the Ministry worked on Morfin's crime. Marvolo tried to invoke his magical lineage by showing Salazar Slytherin's locket and a ring that, According to Marvolo's claims, had a stone with the Peverell coat of arms. Years later, Morfin was arrested for the murder of Tom Riddle and his parents. Gaunt confessed and a spell check on his wand confirmed it was the murder weapon. Morfin Gaunt's only regret was the loss of his father's ring. Decades later, Albus Dumbledore concluded the Riddles were actually murdered by someone who stole Morfin's wand and charmed him into believing he was the murderer. Despite this, Gaunt didn't live long enough to see the Wizengamot change their verdict on the case. Nobody lived at the Gaunt Shack ever since Morfin was arrested for the triple murder. Upon searching the shack, they found what was believed to be the alleged Peverell Ring. The Horcrux in the stone was quickly destroyed. Amelia Bones was oblivious to the fact that, when the Unspeakables would receive the ring, they'd also get one of the Deathly Hallows. Now the only Horcrux left was whatever living being got a piece of Voldemort's soul but they decided to merely wait until said person dies.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black received an official letter from Gringotts.

_ Lord Black,_

_ As there are no Lestranges available to receive official communications from us and you're the Head of the family Mrs. Lestrange was born to, we're informing you the Lestrange Family vault has been officially seized as punishment because a Horcrux has been placed there. As a reward for informing us of such affront of nature, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was rewarded with the Horcrux's remains and half the other contents of the vault. Please inform Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange they're no longer welcome at Gringotts Bank._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ragnok_

_ Director of Gringotts Bank_

Sirius Black didn't know if he felt happy at his cousin's disgrace or disgusted that someone would make more than one Horcrux. Voldemort makes even his family look sane in comparison. Well, Sirius Black couldn't imagine anything that made him happier than seeing Bellatrix's reaction once she learned it. It might even make it worth returning to Azkaban as a visitor.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were having dance lessons. Well, basically it was Hermione teaching him. "Harry, shouldn't you spare some time preparing for the second task?"

"I'd rather drown than embarrass myself in front of everyone during the ball, Hermione." Harry explained.

"Boys." She muttered.

One week later, Sirius Black was back at a place he never thought he'd want to see again: Azkaban Prison. "What do you want, blood traitor?" Bellatrix asked/screeched.

"As the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, it's my pleasure to inform you the goblins seized your vault as punishment for you keeping a Horcrux there." Sirius Black maliciously replied.

"Liar!" She yelled in reply. "I'd never…" She then remembered the locket Voldemort told her to guard, stating that, for as long as it remained intact, he'd never die. "Noooooooooooooooooo! Why didn't he warn me? Didn't he know Gringotts policy regarding the Darkest Art ever?"

"Nobody taught him." Sirius replied. "He grew up in the Muggle World like his Muggle father."

"The Dark Lord cannot be a muggle's son!" She shouted in outrage.

"A daughter then?" Sirius mocked.

Months later, the Yule Ball was just a happy memory and then it was time for the second task. "Mate, where's Hermione?" Ron asked while looking around for her.

"Each champion must rescue someone precious." Harry replied. "She must be the one I must rescue. It's a good thing Principal Crystalgazer told me the hostages aren't in real danger or I'd be worried.

Not stopping to rescue the other hostages, Harry was not only the first one to return but also the only one to return on time, earning full marks from all judges except for Karkaroff.

For the third task, Headmaster Dumbledore explained the points the champions scored so far determined the order each one would enter a maze to search for the Triwizard Cup and that the first one to reach it would be the winner. The greatest obstacle inside the maze was a sphinx. Harry answered his question correctly, later Cedric Diggory answered _his_ question correctly, and Krum used some dark magic to immobilize the sphinx. Fleur gave up bedore reaching this point. Harry and Cedric were the first ones to see the cup and were running towards it until they were caught by leg-locker curses from Viktor Krum, who beat them to the cup and won.

At the end of the year, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. There was a photograph of Ludovic Bagman with the title "Ministry Officer still missing". "Harry, my boy, isn't there any way I can convince you to stay at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Sorry, Headmaster, but I still think I'd safer in a school other than Hogwarts." Harry said and then kept packing.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it was rushed. I felt it was time to stop.**


End file.
